The invention relates generally to expert systems and deals more particularly with a system for selecting a computer solution comprising hardware platforms, operating systems, applications, data bases, etc. from a pre-defined set to satisfy a specific need.
There are many types and arrangements of hardware platforms, operating systems, applications, data bases, links, protocols, clustering techniques, user device supports, distribution techniques, etc. that are possible today. The type and arrangement can be tailored to a specific business need. For example, members of a purchasing department in a company may need rapid and inexpensive communications with each other and access to a common data base. In such a case, it may be best to provide each member with a workstation, and connect all the workstations in a common network with a common server and common DASD managed by the common server. The problem is more complex considering there are also optimum network hardware and software, purchasing application, data base manager, etc. to select. If there are several such departments, it may be best to provide a like number of such networks and a single host computer connected to all of the network servers. In this extended environment, there is an optimum combination of host computer, communication facility between the network servers and host computer, data base manager for host DASD, etc. Thus, even for a business need with so few basic requirements, there are many possible combinations from which to choose. Naturally, as the requirements increase in number and complexity, there are even more possible combinations to consider. It is difficult and time consuming for a person to determine the optimum system components and arrangement without assistance in view of the many possible combinations. Also, it is difficult to ensure that the final design will work reliably; there may be unforeseen problems.
Accordingly, a general object of the present invention is to provide an automated system for determining the components and arrangement of a computer solution that meets a specific need.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which provides reliable solutions.
The invention resides in an expert system for selecting a computer solution from a set of predefined, proven solution to meet a specific need. Each of the predefined solutions comprises a plurality of hardware platforms and associated software, and a communication facility between the hardware platforms. The system identifies and directs display of a multiplicity of different characteristics of computer solutions within the set. Then, the user selects one of the characteristics to reduce the number of possible solutions from the set. In response, the system may then display other characteristics which can be selected to further reduce the number of possible solutions from those identified after the one characteristic was selected. According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this narrowing process always results in one or more solutions from the set; there are no xe2x80x9cdead endsxe2x80x9d. After the last characteristic is selected, the system identifies and directs display of a final subset of the set corresponding to the selected characteristics.
According to another feature of the present invention, in response to user selection of one of the predefined solutions within the final subset, the system directs display of additional information or graphics about the one predefined solution.